GAO Reports - 2015
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2015 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Information Quality Act: Actions Needed to Improve Transparency and Reporting of Correction Requests (GAO-16-110) (Dec. 21, 2015). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Measures Needed to Assess Agencies' Promotion of the Cybersecurity Framework (GAO-16-152) (Dec. 17, 2015). * Information Technology: FDA Has Taken Steps to Address Challenges but Needs a Comprehensive Strategic Plan (GAO-16-182) (Dec. 17, 2015). * Internet Protocol Transition: FCC Should Strengthen Its Data Collection Efforts to Assess the Transition's Effects (GAO-16-167) (Dec. 16, 2015). * Environmental Satellites: Launch Delayed; NOAA Faces Key Decisions on Timing of Future Satellites (GAO-16-143T) (Dec. 10, 2015). November * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Sector-Specific Agencies Need to Better Measure Cybersecurity Progress (GAO-16-79) (Nov. 19, 2015). * Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency: Key Factors Drive Transition of Technologies, but Better Training and Data Dissemination Can Increase Success (GAO-16-5) (Nov. 18, 2015). * DOD Inventory of Contracted Services: Actions Needed to Help Ensure Inventory Data Are Complete and Accurate (GAO-16-46) (Nov. 18, 2015). * Information Security: Department of Education and Other Federal Agencies Need to Better Implement Controls (GAO-16-228) (Nov. 17, 2015). * Information Security: Federal Agencies Need to Better Protect Sensitive Data (GAO-16-194T) (Nov. 17, 2015). * Information Technology: Implementation of Reform Legislation Needed to Improve Acquisitions and Operations (GAO-16-204T) (Nov. 4, 2015). * 2020 Census: Key Information Technology Decisions Must Be Made Soon (GAO-16-205T) (Nov. 3, 2015). October * Electronic Health Records: VA and DOD Need to Establish Goals and Metrics for Their Interoperability Efforts (GAO-16-184T) (Oct. 27, 2015). * Biosurveillance: DHS Should Not Pursue BioWatch Upgrades or Enhancements Until System Capabilities Are Established (GAO-16-99) (Oct. 23, 2015). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Cybersecurity of the Nation's Electricity Grid Requires Continued Attention (GAO-16-174T) (Oct. 21, 2015). * Defense Additive Manufacturing: DOD Needs to Systematically Track Department-wide 3D Printing Efforts (GAO-16-56) (Oct. 14, 2015). * Maritime Critical Infrastructure Protection: DHS Needs to Better Address Port Cybersecurity (GAO-16-116T) (Oct. 8, 2015). September * Federal Information Security: Agencies Need to Correct Weaknesses and Fully Implement Security Programs (GAO-15-714) (Sept. 29, 2015). * Biosurveillance: Challenges and Options for the National Biosurveillance Integration Center (GAO-15-793) (Sept. 24, 2015). * Defense Cybersecurity: Opportunities Exist for DOD to Share Cybersecurity Resources with Small Businesses (GAO-15-777) (Sept. 24, 2015). * Strategic Sourcing: Opportunities Exist to Better Manage Information Technology Services Spending (GAO-15-549) (Sept. 22, 2015). * Electronic Health Records: Nonfederal Efforts to Help Achieve Health Information Interoperability (GAO-15-817) (Sept. 16, 2015). * Confidential Informants: Updates to Policy and Additional Guidance Would Improve Oversight by DOJ and DHS Agencies (GAO-15-807) (Sept. 15, 2015). * Information Technology Reform: Billions of Dollars in Savings Have Been Realized, but Agencies Need to Complete Reinvestment Plans (GAO-15-617) (Sept. 15, 2015). * Intelligent Transportation Systems: Vehicle-to-Infrastructure Technologies Expected to Offer Benefits, but Deployment Challenges Exist (GAO-15-775) (Sept. 15, 2015). * GPS: Actions Needed to Address Ground System Development Problems and User Equipment Production Readiness (GAO-15-657) (Sept. 9, 2015). August * Internet Management: Structured Evaluation Could Help Assess Proposed Transition of Key Domain Name and Other Technical Functions (GAO-15-642) (Aug. 19, 2015). * Electronic Health Records: Outcome-Oriented Metrics and Goals Needed to Gauge DOD's and VA's Progress in Achieving Interoperability (GAO-15-530) (Aug. 13, 2015). July * Facial Recognition Technology: Commercial Uses, Privacy Issues, and Applicable Federal Law (GAO-15-621) (July 30, 2015). * DATA ACT: Progress Made in Initial Implementation but Challenges Must be Addressed as Efforts Proceed (GAO-15-752T) (July 29, 2015). * Next-Generation Air Transportation System: Improved Risk Analysis Could Strengthen FAA's Global Interoperability Efforts (GAO-15-608) (July 29, 2015). * Defense Infrastructrure: Improvements in DOD Reporting and Cybersecurity Implementation Needed to Enhance Utility Resilience Planning (GAO-15-749) (July 23, 2015). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Preliminary Observations on DHS Efforts to Address Electromagnetic Threats to the Electric Grid (GAO-15-692T) (July 22, 2015). * Defense Satellite Communications: DOD Needs Additional Information to Improve Procurements (GAO-15-459) (July 17, 2015). * Unmanned Aerial Systems: FAA Continues Progress toward Integration into the National Airspace (GAO-15-610) (July 16, 2015). * Information Security: Cyber Threats and Data Breaches Illustrate Need for Stronger Controls across Federal Agencies (GAO-15-758T) (July 8, 2015). * Cybersecurity: Bank and Other Depository Regulators Need Better Data Analytics and Depository Institutions Want More Usable Threat Information (GAO-15-509) (July 2, 2015). June * Cybersecurity: Recent Data Breaches Illustrate Need for Strong Controls across Federal Agencies (GAO-15-725T) (June 24, 2015). * DHS IT Contracting: Steps Taken to Enhance EAGLE II Small Business Opportunities, but Better Assessment Data Needed (GAO-15-551) (June 24, 2015). * 3D Printing: Opportunities, Challenges, and Policy Implications of Additive Manufacturing (GAO-15-505SP) (June 24, 2015). * Information Technology: Additional Actions and Oversight Urgently Needed to Reduce Waste and Improve Performance in Acquisitions and Operations (GAO-15-675T) (June 10, 2015). * Broadband: Intended Outcomes and Effectiveness of Efforts to Address Adoption Barriers Are Unclear (GAO-15-473) (June 2, 2015). * Insider Threats: DOD Should Strengthen Management and Guidance to Protect Classified Information and Systems (GAO-15-544) (June 2, 2015). * Telecommunications: FCC Should Evaluate the Efficiency and Effectiveness of the Lifeline Program (GAO-15-638T) (June 2, 2015). May * Telecommunications: Agencies Need Better Controls to Achieve Significant Savings on Mobile Devices and Services (GAO-15-431) (May 21, 2015). * Information Management: Additional Actions Are Needed to Meet Requirements of the Managing Government Records Directive (GAO-15-339) (May 14, 2015). * Unmanned Aerial Systems: Actions Needed to Improve DOD Pilot Training (GAO-15-461) (May 14, 2015). * Unmanned Carrier-Based Aircraft System: Navy Needs to Demonstrate Match between Its Requirements and Available Resources (GAO-15-374) (May 4, 2015). April * Telecommunications Relay Service: FCC Should Strengthen Its Management of Program to Assist Persons with Hearing or Speech Disabilities (GAO-15-409) (Apr. 29, 2015). * Public-Safety Broadband Network: FirstNet Should Strengthen Internal Controls and Evaluate Lessons Learned (GAO-15-407) (Apr. 28, 2015). * Government Operations Facility Security: Federal Protective Service's and Selected Federal Tenants' Sharing of and Response to Incident Information (GAO-15-406R) (Apr. 27, 2015). * Cybersecurity: Actions Needed to Address Challenges Facing Federal Systems (GAO-15-573T) (Apr. 22, 2015). * Broadband Performance: Additional Actions Could Help FCC Evaluate Its Efforts to Inform Consumers (GAO-15-363) (Apr. 17, 2015). * Information Technology: Additional OMB and Agency Actions Needed to Ensure Portfolio Savings Are Realized and Effectively Tracked (GAO-15-296) (Apr. 16, 2015). * Air Traffic Control: FAA Needs a More Comprehensive Approach to Address Cybersecurity As Agency Transitions to NextGen (GAO-15-370) (Apr. 14, 2015). * Broadcast Exclusivity Rules: Effects of Elimination Would Depend on Other Federal Actions and Industry Response (GAO-15-441) (Apr. 14, 2015). * Forest Restoration: Adjusting Agencies' Information-Sharing Strategies Could Benefit Landscape-Scale Projects (GAO-15-398) (Apr. 9, 2015). * Information Security: FDIC Implemented Many Controls Over Financial Systems, But Opportunities for Improvement Remain z9GAO-15-426) (Apr. 9, 2015). * Information Security: FDIC Implemented Many Controls Over Financial Systems, But Opportunities for Improvement Remain (GAO-15-426) (Apr. 9, 2015). * Management Report: Areas for Improvement in the Federal Reserve Banks' Information Systems Controls (GAO-15-413R) (Apr. 6, 2015). * Federal Chief Information Officers: Reporting to OMB Can Be Improved by Further Streamlining and Better Focusing on Priorities (GAO-15-106) (Apr. 2, 2015). March * Information Technology: Copyright Office Needs To Develop Plans that Address Technical and Organizational Challenges (GAO-15-338) (Mar. 31, 2015). * Library of Congress: Strong Leadership Needed to Address Serious Information Technology Management Weaknesses (GAO-15-315) (Mar. 31, 2015). * Medicare: Potential Uses of Electronically Readable Cards for Beneficiaries and Providers (GAO-15-319) (Mar. 25, 2015). * Transportation: Unmanned Aerial Systems: Status of Test Sites and International Developments (GAO-15-486T) (Mar. 24, 2015). * Telecommunications: FCC Should Evaluate the Efficiency and Effectiveness of the Lifeline Program (GAO-15-335 (Mar. 24, 2015). * Homeland Security: Border Security: Additional Efforts Needed to Address Persistent Challenges in Achieving Radio Interoperability (GAO-15-201) (Mar. 23, 2015). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Continue Improving Controls Over Financial and Taxpayer Data (GAO-15-337) (Mar. 19, 2015). * Geospatial Data: Progress Needed on Identifying Expenditures, Building and Utilizing a Data Infrastructure, and Reducing Duplicative Efforts (GAO-15-193) (Mar. 19, 2015). * Public Safety Communications: Preliminary Information on FirstNet's Efforts to Establish a Nationwide Broadband Network (GAO-15-380T) (Mar. 11, 2015). * Healthcare.gov: CMS Has Taken Steps to Address Problems, but Needs to Further Implement Systems Development Best Practices (GAO-15-238) (Mar. 4, 2015). * Comparative Effectiveness Research: HHS Needs to Strengthen Dissemination and Data-Capacity-Building Efforts (GAO-15-280) (Mar. 3, 2015). February * Defense Major Automated Information Systems: Cost and Schedule Commitments Need to Be Established Earlier (GAO-15-282) (Feb. 26, 2015). * Information Technology: Management Needs to Address Reporting of IRS Investments' Cost, Schedule, and Scope Information (GAO-15-297) (Feb. 25, 2015). * GAO's 2015 High-Risk Series: An Update (1) (GAO-15-373T) (Feb. 11, 2015). * GAO's 2015 High-Risk Series: An Update (2) (GAO-15-371T) (Feb. 11, 2015). * High-Risk Series: An Update (GAO-15-290) (Feb. 11, 2015). * Land-Use Agreements: Improved Data Reliability and Monitoring Needed for Department of Veterans Affairs (GAO-15-134T) (Feb. 10, 2015). * Critical Technologies: Agency Initiatives Address Some Weaknesses, but Additional Interagency Collaboration Is Needed (GAO-15-288) (Feb. 10, 2015). * 2020 Census: Key Challenges Need to Be Addressed to Successfully Enable Internet Response (GAO-15-225) (Feb. 5, 2015). January * Medicaid Information Technology: CMS Supports Use of Program Integrity Systems but Should Require States to Determine Effectiveness (GAO-15-207) (Jan. 30, 2015). * Federal Research: DOE Is Addressing Invention Disclosure and Other Challenges but Needs a Plan to Guide Data Management Improvements (GAO-15-212) (Jan. 30, 2015). * Information Security: FAA Needs to Address Weaknesses in Air Traffic Control Systems (GAO-15-221) (Jan. 29, 2015). * Identity and Tax Fraud: Enhanced Authentication Could Combat Refund Fraud, but IRS Lacks an Estimate of Costs, Benefits and Risks (GAO-15-119) (Jan. 20, 2015). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 Category:Publication Category:2015